1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blur detecting apparatus used to detect, for example, the amount of camera-shake.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus using the rotational angular speed detecting method by a rate gyro, a vibration gyro or the like, is well known as in apparatus for detecting camera blur resulting from camera-shake.
However, in such a blur detecting apparatus using the rotational angular speed detecting method, a circuit, or the like, for driving the gyro is complicated and the entire apparatus is large-scale and, therefore, the application thereof to popular cameras, or the like, excepting cameras for very limited special uses, has been difficult.